Zyro Kagami
Zyro Kagami (Pronounced correctly like Zero, not "Zi-ro") is a fun-loving and carefree 17 year old teenage boy. His birthdate is on June 7th. His ace card and Duel Monsters Spirit Guide is Firewing Pegasus. His motto is "The duel's never over until the last card is played!". He always aims to be the best at anything he's doing. The official Dueling Network ( http://www.duelingnetwork.com/ ) account for Zyro Kagami is Zyro Kagami (any other account claiming to be him is a mere imposter as he has no other Dueling Network accounts). Zyro's rival is Kuro Mizuchi. He currently attends Starstrike Duel Academy. Zyro's Appearance Zyro has spiky black hair with a bit of red extra spikes in it. He also has green eyes. He usually wears his Starstrike Academy uniform when on campus or on an academy tournament or field trip. Personality Zyro believes in playing fairly and he believes in his deck even when losing. He is a very good duelist and has been trying to become one of the champions looking up to his heroes and idols of the past: Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo. He is willing to help his friends out and will never leave anyone behind, friend or foe. Background History on Zyro Zyro's history of his past such as his birthparents are unknown. He was put in an orphanage at the age of 4 and has no memories of his birthparents. The orphanage in which Zyro lived in was very close to a local game shop. At the age of 6, he and the other kids when it was time to play decided to go to the game shop close-by with the permission of the orphanage. They went by and the owner of the shop was very nice and welcomed Zyro and the other orphanage kids each time they came in and let them play games. One game that Zyro was introduced to was Duel Monsters, this one stood out from all the others to him. He played and studied the cards everytime he came there. At the age of 8, a nice family came in to the orphanage and adopted Zyro. Zyro continued his love of Duel Monsters with this new family and they even bought him his own Duel Disk for Christmas when he was 10. At the age of 13, Zyro had gained a lot of knowledge of life in general as well as Duel Monsters. He was introduced to an academy called "Starstrike Duel Academy" by advertisements and conversations with his friends. This was his dream to get into that academy after looking it up and reading about it, this was his CHANCE to make it in the BIG LEAGUES. For that entire year, he studied Duel Monsters and trained as hard as he could so he could make it into the Duel Academy and be prepared. He even went to some of the bigger tournaments around his state. After 2 years, it was finally his 15th birthday, and now he was the minimum age to apply for Starstrike Duel Academy. He packed up his things, said goodbye to his friends and family, and took the plane to Starstrike Duel Academy. He was placed in the Stardust Silver dorm there and even first joining there and finding out how the academy works, setting up his room, meeting his roommate, and just generally exploring the campus, he began his rivalry with Kuro Mizuchi. IN PROGRESS Zyro's Decks and Cards IN PROGRESS Zyro's Duel Disk IN PROGRESS Zyro's Duel Academy Scores and Dorm IN PROGRESS